


The Triplets start Kindergarten ( A Jamie and Arabella Ficlet)

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, School, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: As promised, the first of a series of Jamie and Arabella ficlets tied around the children.





	The Triplets start Kindergarten ( A Jamie and Arabella Ficlet)

“Hold still Sami! I need to get your hair braided if you want to look like Arabella.” 

“Aye mam. “ Sami adores her big sister and the feeling is mutual. Reuben and Rory are intimated by her to Jamie's delight. 

They are starting kindergarten today as Arabella starts grade 4. It is an incredible busy morning as shoes are found, backpacks checked and rechecked, lunches gathered, and hair brushed and uniforms straightened.  
Claire sits Sami in found of her and tightly braids her chestnut hair. Jamie checks Reuben and Rory's ties and tightly ties their shoes. Arabella waits impatiently.

“Hurry! We can’t be late and Jane will be waiting.” She taps her feet and sighs dramatically.

“Patience. We are almost ready.” Jamie informs her.  
Claire doesn't wish to rush their childhood. She is in no hurry to lead her babies into a school she has no control over. Up until now, they had been with her, at the center. That all changes today. She looks up at Jamie and he gives her a sad smile. He knows. She recalls how nervous he was when he dropped Arabella off. Now the last of their chicks are making the first step out of the nest. She just wants time to stop.

She takes Sami's hand and Jamie takes the boys. The look both so grown and impossibly small in their uniforms with their backpacks on. She swallows hard as she follows Arabella out. She rushes ahead to catch up with her mate. Claire slows down.

“Hurry mam. Arabella Is all the way there.” Sami points and tries to run.

“It is okay sissy. We must stay with mam and daddy.” Reuben says.

“Yah, Arabella is in a whole different area of school.” Rory adds, sounding relieved. Jamie chuckles.

“Your brothers are right. Remember Sam, you guys are in one part and Arabella another. You will see her at the end of the day.”

“But mam, who will help me with my zipper.” Sami was struggling with small motor skills.Arabella had been helping her over the summer.

“Your teacher will. Don't worry love.”

“But, I want Ara!” She stumped her little feet and refused to move. Claire bend down beside her. Jamie and the boys stop behind them. Other parents and children mill around. 

“I know Sami. Change is tough. But, you guys are growing up. You have to go to big guy school and Arabella has to go to her class. She can't come to yours. She has already learned all the stuff you will be learning and you can't go to hers because you have to learn the other stuff first. Understand?”

“Aye but I dinna have to like it!”

“Me either lass.” Her mam thinks as they head into the kindergarten hall.

“And who have we here?” Miss Grant asks as they lead the children in.

“Introduce yourself lass.” Her daddy instructs.

“Samantha Janet Fraser, ma'am but I go by Sami.”

“Hello Sami. My name is Miss Grant, your teacher.”

“Hi Miss Grant. I am Reuben James Fraser.”

“And I am Rory Levi Fraser.”

“Welcome all. Come let me show you wear to hang up your jackets and book bags.” They follow with a nervous look back at their parents. 

Jamie and Claire watch as Rory and Reuben remove their jackets before Rory turns to help his sister. Miss Grant smiles and them shows them where they will be sitting. She has them all at the same table, for now. As the other children enter, and take their own seats, the parents start to drift out. 

Claire is reluctant to. “I dinna wish to leave them either but we must. They are fine.” They are, busy whispering to the other children around them.

“I know.” He takes her hand and leads them out. 

“Come, my love, let's have a cup of tea and get to know each other again.” It is an offer she can't refuse.


End file.
